The present invention relates to an additive for controlling the growth of certain fungi and mold cells from fungal spores on the surface of various products treated with an aqueous system. The invention was designed to control the growth by killing the vegetative fungi or mold germinating from spores of the fungi with an additive that can be blended into commercially available paints, spackle, adhesives, grout, and sealants used in the home and commercial construction industry. The additive can also be used in the paper making industry to control growth of spores during the making of paper that causes spoilage. The additive can also be used to control the growth of bacteria in automotive lubrication systems, compressors for oil field drilling, transmission systems, other motors, air conditioning and heating systems and the like.
An object of the invention is to provide an easy to use, environmentally friendly additive which is cheaper than those currently commercially available.
Another object of the invention is to provide an additive that is light and easy to transport.
A final object of the invention is to provide an additive that does not cake or clog and can easily flow into a system in a continuous flow without the need to batch addition of the additive.